Jewels and Darkness
by MysteryWaters
Summary: Amethyst has never been an ordinary girl. Most people hate her, and she looks different. Then her life takes an interesting turn, when she discovers she's a wizard. And not your typical wizard either... (All things canon belong to J.K. Rowling.)
1. Aqua Hair

_I'm sitting on a rock. I don't know where I am, but it's nice out, and there's a beautiful stream nearby, so I don't care. It's such a relaxing environment... I don't get up from the rock for a while. I watch the fluffy white clouds, look at the clear stream, listen to the birds... I even unbraid my long, silky, aqua-colored hair. It's nice to let it loose every so often. Suddenly, a shadowy black creature appears. I sit up with a gasp, and run away. The creature chases me. I trip... Then I wake up._

The morning is cold. It would be less cold if I were wearing something besides a thin, sleeveless dress that ends just above my knees, but as I recall, my jacket was lost last night when my 'house' (as close to a house as a dilapidated tent can get) was burned down, along with everything in it. The work of one of the gangs around here. I shudder at the memory of my dream. What was that black thing? It was horrible...

I shake the memory off and stretch. Sleeping on the ground isn't great for comfort. Nearby, something clatters on the pavement. I flinch, and jump to my feet hurriedly. The gang that destroyed my home might have found me...

They've been stalking me all week. Ever since one of them noticed the way I look. I know I don't look like a normal person. I have long, fine hair, the color of the Caribbean sea, and bright pink eyes. I was born like this. It's not my fault that I'm different. I don't see how my appearance could have caused every misfortune that's happened to me, but somehow it has. Maybe I'm cursed. Probably I'm cursed. If someone were to write a book about me, it would be a tragedy titled: "The Miserable Life of Amethyst: Freak of Nature."

My mother died in childbirth, so for the first five years of my life I lived with my father and older brother. Then my father remarried, and I don't need to say how horrible his new wife was. She dedicated every waking minute to making me miserable. It only got worse when my father died in a car accident a year later. I was moved from my room to the basement, and was dropped out of school. I doubt anyone missed me. When my brother turned eighteen, he moved out. He tried to take me with him, but my stepmother wouldn't let him. She told him to leave, or she'd kill me.

But one day, I decided to run away. I barely made it to my brother's house, but at least I got there. Unfortunately, his house was in the bad part of town. One night... One night a bunch of people broke in, a gang called the Wolves. My brother told me to call the police, but I was too scared to move. And they killed him. The only person left in the world who loved me, and they killed him. My brother was dead. And it was my fault.

I couldn't go back to my stepmother, and didn't want to go into foster care. So at the age of nine, I started living on the streets.

It was a hard life, especially for a young girl with odd looks. Everywhere I went, people stared. Other homeless people either avoided or bullied me. I was alone, and I hated it. But I learned to tolerate it. I learned to survive. And fortunately for me, no one tried to attack me until I was eleven.

The first time, I just ran and hid. The second time, however... Something different happened. I sat next to a wall, and the attacker just ran by, as if he didn't see me.

And in the following five years, I made many more miraculous escapes.

I hear voices now, and they make me uncomfortable. Someone sticks his head into the alleyway I'm in and spots me. I recognize him as one of the gang members who burned down my tent. I give a start, then run away.

"Over here!" Someone behind me shouts, followed by, "After her!"

I run faster, but soon come to a dead end. The gang member who saw me appears at the end of the alley, but is soon yanked away from the opening with a scream. He's replaced by the dark monster from my dream.

I yelp and move back further, pressing myself against the wall. Suddenly, there's a shout, and a flash of green. The hideous black monster crumples to the ground with a shriek, and a man holding a weird stick steps out.

He glances down at the monster, then up at me.

"What _was_ that thing?" I ask frantically. "And who are you?"

"I'm Horace Walters," he says. "And you're a Wizard, Amethyst."


	2. Into the Car

"A Wizard?" I ask, surprised. "How... how can I be a Wizard? Is this some sort of practical joke? Is this because of how I look?" The idea makes me angry, and... a little shocked. Because, what if it's true? What if I _am_ different?

"What I say is true," Horace said.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't need to, you just need to trust me. We need to leave."

"Leave..?" I repeat his words. "Leave where? And why? Why should I go with you anyway? I've only just met you..." And given the odd statements, and the monster, I'm either hallucinating and he's drunk, or this is an elaborate hoax staged to kidnap me. Or maybe just some sort of reenactment...

Horace extends his hands in what should be a comforting gesture. "Amethyst. You need to come with me _now._"

In the distance, I can hear shrieks, much like the one the dead monster had uttered, along with unmistakeably human screams.

"_Now_!"

A monster appears. Horace grabs my hand and pulls me along. My mind is racing, trying to make sense of it all, and trying to decide. Should I trust him? Or... I don't know what the 'or' should be. In the end, I decide that trusting a stranger is better than being killed by shadow monsters.

Horace pulls me to a white car, and throws open the door. "Get in!"

This is exactly what would happen in a murder/kidnap story. Well... Not _exactly_.

"But-"

"No buts!" The first shadow monster appears. "If you need an explanation, I'll explain on the way."

I get in the car, which speeds away the instant I shut the door. I'm relieved to be away from the monsters, but terrified to find out what happens next...


	3. Diagon Alley

We ride in the car for a few hours, during which Horace explains to me the basics of the magical world. I end up interrupting him after a while.

"Wait. So if I'm a Wizard, why didn't I get my Hogwarts acceptance letter when I was eleven?"

"We don't know. There's a lot of complications... It could be that your record was destroyed."

"What do you mean, _we_?" I ask. "And if that's right, then how did you find me now?"

"We uncovered some... useful and disturbing information. And as for us... Well, we call ourselves the Order of the Dragon. It's our own version of the Order of the Phoenix. We specialize in fighting against Dark Magic, spying, and since discovering you, special cases."

"Oh. Where are we going?" I finally think to ask.

"Diagon Alley. You can meet the other Dragons, pick up supplies... Eventually head off to Hogwarts."

He'd only told me the basics of Hogwarts, but... It sounds so amazing.

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

"There might be more complications concerning your magical education. You should be in your sixth year, but... well, I don't know what will happen. You'll have to take it as it comes."

The car comes to a stop and we get out, entering Diagon Alley in an... odd way. Something occurs to me.

"Wait. What about clothes and the like?" I'm still wearing the dirty, thin dress.

"We'll find you what you need. Don't worry about it." Horace jumps out of the car. "I have some business to attend to." He tosses me a heavy pouch. "Go to Ollivander's and get yourself a wand. Do what you like with the rest."

"Alright..." I begin to feel nervous as he leaves. I don't know him very well, but at least I know him at all. I guess I can find my way around, but I'm already getting odd looks due to my hair, eyes, and outfit.

"Ollivander's..." I mutter to myself. After a while, I manage to find it. A wand. This should be interesting.

After several questions, measurements, and trials, I end up with what I think is an excellent wand. It's incredibly sturdy and intricately carved, made of black ebony. It has a phoenix-feather core, and is exactly thirteen inches long. I grip it tightly as I walk around.

My next stop is to get something to eat. I'm practically starving. After that, I decide to go into a shop advertising robes. I'm feeling intensely self-conscious, and want to cover myself up. Maybe I can get one with a hood to cover my hair.

The only other customers are a blond boy and his mother. A lady is measuring the boy, probably for a custom-made robe. All three look up when I come in, and don't look away, as I suspect they would if I had been born normal-looking. I have a strong urge to cover my face, or hide, or run away, or something. Eventually, the two women look away. The boy, however, continues to stare, making me uncomfortable. When another group of customers comes in-all of them children about my age-I leave. I don't know why, I just do.

I end up going to the Leaky Cauldron. It's the same place Horace entered, so I hope I can find him here.

He's nowhere to be seen, so I ask for him, and am directed to a room on the upper floor. When I open the door, eleven pairs of eyes stare at me. At least one of them belongs to Horace.

"Amethyst, right?" A young woman who appears to be around eighteen asks. She has light brown skin and dark hair, which make her blue eyes stand out more.

"Yes..."

"I'm Joan Donner." She offers me her hand and I shake it tentatively. "Welcome to the Order of the Dragon."

A young man sitting across from Joan clears his throat. "Horace has told you about the magical world. Now, we're all going to tell you something else. How would you like to learn about yourself?"


	4. Testing

"I understand what a Muggle-born is, but, a Metamorph-o-what?" I ask, after just a few minutes of explanations.

"Metamorphmagus," says the young man.

"And what is that again?"

"A Wizard with the ability to change his or her appearance."

"But I _can't_ change my appearance."

"We believe something may be wrong. Either your ability is somehow disabled, or you're something entirely different," says Joan.

"Okay... Continue."

"Just a few more facts, then we can do a few tests."

"Tests? I don't like the sound of that."

"You'll be fine."

"Alright, then. C-continue," I say, blinking my magenta eyes a few times.

"Okay... So you may or may not be a Metamorphmagus. You are most likely a Muggle-born. And there's something else... Something we don't know yet."

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with the... Monsters that were after you," says Hugh.

"Okay. Do you know anything else?"

"Not yet. Time for the tests."

Joan and the others have me stand in the corner. "I know you said you can't change your appearance, but you should at least try."

"Alright." I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate, trying to change my hair to a more natural color. Brown perhaps? Anything to lessen the awful stares I get. "Is... Is it working?"

"No. Keep trying."

I do. I try over and over again for a normal appearance, but nothing works.

One of the men sighs. "Time for another test. You'll need your wand for this."

"Okay." I pull it out of my pocket. "Now what?"

"Now concentrate, and repeat after me," he says, drawing his wand. "_Lumos!"_

_"Lumos!" _I repeat, waving my wand and concentrating on the word. The end of my wand is instantly illuminated, casting a glow on my features. I gasp, half delighted, half shocked.

"Marvelous," the man breathes. "Let's try some more complicated spells, and see what you can do."

I nod enthusiastically.

"Try that again, but this time say... _Avis"_

_"Avis!" _I shout, doing as I did before. This time, four birds emerge from the tip of my wand. "Oh!" I smile.

"Interesting. That spell wasn't as strong as it would be with a practiced Wizard, but well done."

Throughout the next few hours, I try various spells. I only succeed at about half of them, but I'm still thrilled.

Near the end of the day, Joan clears her throat. "You are a most interesting case, Amethyst. Alas, I believe it would be too dangerous for you to remain with us while we learn more. We'll have to make arrangements."

"A-arrangements? For what?" Will they send me back to the streets? The gang will still be after me...

"For you to attend Hogwarts."


	5. The Sorting

I don't travel to Hogwarts by train, as I'm told most students do, instead I ride on a broomstick. Specifically, on the back of one, clinging to the young man from the Order of the Dragon. Only, his name is not 'the young man', it's Warren. I would have preferred to ride with Joan, but Warren's apparently the broomstick expert.

We're going fast, and while it is a little unsettling, it's also exciting. As I sit here, the ground far below me and the wind whipping through my carefully-braided hair, I feel truly happy, and free as a bird. No... Free as a Dragon.

When we land, Warren gives me just a few instructions before hopping onto the broom, giving me a grin, and taking off. I take a deep breath, pulling the jacket given to me by the Order tighter around my slim shoulders, and start off towards the castle.

I enter the room Warren described, to find hundreds of students seated at long tables. When I enter, they're watching a small girl with a large hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts suddenly, and I yelp loudly in surprise. Soon every eye is on me, every student staring. My face goes red and I stand frozen for a while, before turning to run away.

"Stop!" Says a loud voice, and I obey. "You are Amethyst, is that correct?"

I turn around to face the speaker, an old, bespectacled man. He must be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Y-yes sir," I stammer.

"Ah. Come here. We've just finished the Sorting Ceremony."

I nod, gulp, and walk towards him, fully aware of the fact that every student is ogling my odd appearance. Once I reach the platform, Dumbledore turns me to face the room.

"Everyone, this is Amethyst."

"Amethyst _what_?" Says a voice in the crowd.

"J-just Amethyst," I say. My father's last name was Wilson, but I am not my father.

"What is she doing here Albus?" Sneers a dark haired man from a table apparently full of teachers. "She's obviously not a first year, and we do not ordinarily permit older children to enroll."

"Amethyst is not an ordinary girl, Severus. Nor will she be an ordinary student."

"Does that mean she will not need to be sorted?"

"She must be sorted. She needs to have a House."

"Alright then."

They have me sit on a stool, and place the large brown hat on my head. I glance at the crowd briefly, then cast my eyes back on the ground. I don't know for sure what they think of me, but experience has taught me that I will not be welcome here.

I wait for a while with the hat on, but nothing happens. I can practically feel the tension in the room increasing with every moment.

"What is going on?" Drawls the dark-haired professor.

"It appears that the Sorting Hat has gone silent."


	6. The Snake House

After much consideration, it's decided I am not to have a House. Without the Sorting Hat, how will it be decided? But I have to have a place to stay, and apparently the house with the most space in the 6th year girl's dormitory is Slytherin. The snake house. I'm not overly fond of snakes, but better there than on the streets.

I tuck my tightly-knotted, aqua-colored braid into the hood of my jacket in order to lessen the stares. There's not much I can do about the eyes, though. I move to the Slytherin table and sit by myself, all too aware of the snickers of the girls next to me. I sigh, and select some food from the vast spread before me. I eat eagerly, maybe a bit too eagerly, as I hear a few more snickers. I finish my food in a hurry, and head to the Slytherin dormitory, following a few others that I know to be in that house.

The rooms are evidently in the dungeon. How comforting. I hate being underground; it reminds me too much of my stepmother's basement. I realize how hard I'm breathing as I descend the stairs, and force myself to calm down. Over the years, I've discovered that showing weakness has disastrous results.

I enter with another small group of Slytherins, and am directed to 'my' room. I let out a sigh of relief for two reasons when I enter- one because my luggage is already here, and the other because no one else is here yet and I can unpack and get settled in in peace. Out of habit, I choose the smallest bed, the one in the corner, and start organizing my things.

I'm finished by the time the first students come in; two girls. One with a long nose, the other with a face that reminds me of a pug. Both girls stare at me for a moment, then exchange a glance.

"You're Amethyst, right?" Asks the long-nosed girl, sitting down on a bed.

"Yes..." I say slowly.

The other girl scoffs. "We didn't know you'd be rooming with _us_."

"Yeah," says the long-nosed girl. "Everyone knows that weirdos belong with the Hufflepuffs."

"Weirdos? Don't you mean freaks?"

"Good one, Pansy." Both girls giggle, and I stare at the floor, trying to stay composed.

"How'd you end up like that anyway? Were you jinxed?"

"Oh, Delly, don't be stupid," Pansy says with a flourish of her hand. "She's obviously the spawn of some kind of creature."

"Ugly creature, I might add," says Delly.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, trying to ignore them, but already feeling tears welling up. "I'm just going to go to sleep," I say in a hushed voice, lying down just as more girls come in.

"Go ahead," says Pansy with a snigger. She and Delly begin gossiping with the other girls, who snicker after just about every comment. I try to block them out, but can't. I end up crying quietly into my pillow, trying to fall asleep. This might be worse than living on the streets.

I wake up before everyone else, dress quietly, and head to the bathroom to get ready. When I look in the mirror, my eyes are red and swollen from crying, making the magenta irises look even weirder. _Freak,_ I think, staring at myself. I splash cold water on my face, but it doesn't cover up the fact that I've been crying. I brush out and re-braid my hair, then get dressed. I put on a white blouse and a black skirt, then put on my jacket and pull up the hood so it partially covers my face.

Everyone else is starting to get up, and I leave before I'm noticed. The Headmaster wanted to meet with me, and I should get going. At least I don't remember last night's dream. One less thing to worry about.

Out in the hallway, I almost crash into the same blonde boy I saw in the robe shop. Up close, I can see that he has grey eyes. He glances at me for a second.

"Have you been crying?"

I feel my face go red, and I take a step back, feeling humiliated.

The boy just shrugs. "Don't-don't be ashamed. Everyone cries," is all he says before walking away. I stare after him, half surprised he didn't mock me, then head down to Dumbledore's office.


	7. Tutored

"Tutored?" I ask in bewilderment. "I can't just attend classes like a normal student?"

Dumbledore smiles. "Let's face it my dear. You are not a normal student. And would you really want to be in the same classes as a bunch of eleven-year olds?"

I shake my head. There's already enough things making me different. "So who's going to do it?" I ask. "Tutor me, I mean?"

"Well I can't. I'm much to busy with the school. And the other Professors have their classes. Luckily, we have a volunteer."

"A...Volunteer?"

Dumbledore turns around, facing a door. "Edgar, you may come out now."

A tall man with blue eyes that almost look unnatural steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He smiles at me, then looks to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Edgar Faveldan will be your tutor, Amethyst."

I nod. "Has...has he taught magic before?" I ask.

"I wouldn't know. I only just met the man," Dumbledore says with a chuckle.

Faveldan nods his head. "I've come on short notice, but don't worry, Amethyst. I'm an experienced magic-user."

"Okay. That's good." I feel so awkward right now. Conversation isn't really my strong suit. "Will you be teaching me today?" I ask.

"No, I don't have the lessons prepared yet. You have a free day today, but I'll expect you tomorrow at the same time as the other students."

"Alright. Where will the class be?" I ask.

"There's a classroom available. I'll meet you near the lake every morning to escort you there."

"Uh, okay." Escort?

Faveldan grins. "I look forward to teaching you, Amethyst. I heard you're a promising student." With that, he leaves, handing a package to Dumbledore on the way out.

I glance over, and see that it's candy. Lemon drops.

"What a charming fellow. Good taste in sweets too, I might add."

"Headmaster..?" I ask slowly. "What should I do now?"

"Whatever suits you, I suppose. Don't get into too much trouble, though."

I nod, and leave his office.


	8. First Day of School

The majority of my day is spent wandering the castle, trying to memorize the way around, and avoid Slytherin girls at the same time. At night, I sit in the Slytherin common room until I'm sure my roommates are asleep. Then I climb in bed and drift off into a deep sleep myself.

The next morning, I'm up and out of the room before everyone else again. If I never have to encounter the girls again, it would be too soon. I have a feeling that that won't be the case, though.

The grey-eyed boy passes me in the hall again. I wonder where he's going so early...

"Hi," I say.

He doesn't stop walking. "Hi."

"Where are you headed?" I ask. He freezes.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? Have fun with that."

He glances at me, and for a second I think he's about to smile. But just for a second. Soon he's out of sight. I head to the lake.

Faveldan is already there when I arrive, and as he'd said, he escorts me to a classroom. It's a rather large classroom, with grey carpeting, and several shelves and cupboards lining the walls. I wonder how he got it on such short notice.

"So, now what?" I ask.

"We'll start with the basics."

For the next few hours or so, I practice pronouncing and casting several spells, most of them the same ones I tried with the Order of the Dragon at the inn. By lunch, I'm tired, hungry, and only have one spell completely memorized that I can do decently. But progress is progress. After lunch, Faveldan goes over the basics of Transforming objects with me, as well as the introduction to Potions.

"I'll expect you by the lake again, same time tomorrow, Amethyst," he says at the end of the day. "You've done well, but tomorrow we'll be moving on to harder stuff."

"Okay." Today wasn't so bad. I might even call it fun. Of course, it might've been better if I had someone to sit with at lunch. Someone who DOESN'T stare at me or fire insults. I would sit with the grey-eyed boy, but I don't know... He has his own group of friends.

Again, I wait until the other Slytherin girls are asleep before heading upstairs. Maybe tomorrow I can make some friends.


	9. Day Two of Tutoring

I wake up early, but not before the other girls. Pansy, Delly, and another girl are waiting at the edge of my bed when I wake up.

"We've been trying to decide what you are," Pansy says thoughtfully when she notices I'm awake.

"I think you're a troll-goblin hybrid," Delly says with a giggle.

"I think you're under a curse," the other girl says sympathetically. "And I don't think it's fair."

I open my mouth to say something, but she continues.

"It's not right to put a Dwarf in human form."

"Good one, Violet," Pansy laughs. She sits on my bed. "Do you know what you are? Do you even know your blood?"

Horace said I'm probably a muggle-born, but I don't want to tell them anything. "No," I say.

"Should've guessed. Mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin."

"And only the intelligent can be in Ravenclaw," Violet giggles.

"And you're too scared to come in here at night,so you aren't brave enough for Gryffindor."

"You belong in Hufflepuff."

"Or better yet, back in the muggle world," says Pansy.

I shove past her and get out of bed, dressing as quickly as possible.

"You don't belong here, Mudblood!" Pansy shouts after me.

"Hi."

I glance up. The grey-eyed boy. He's walking slower this time. "Hi," I say, my voice shaking. I clear my throat and try again. "Hi." My voice is stronger the second time. "Um, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Again?" I ask, smiling a little. He stops at that.

"Yeah."

"I'm Amethyst." He doesn't seem very talkative, but he's better than the girls.

"Draco."

"Draco. You're the first half-decent student I've met here."

"Then you don't know me." With that, he leaves. I head down to the lake.

"_Expectro Patronum_!" I shout,waving my wand. It's my tenth try, and I've had no success whatsoever. "_Expectro Patronum_!" Nothing. Faveldan sighs, and adjusts my wand.

"You're not doing it right, Amethyst."

"I can see that."

"You need to try harder."

"I don't think I can do it," I say. I don't usually give up easily, but he's being hard on me today.

"Amethyst. Try harder."

"But-"

"This is _basic magic_! Do you want to be behind every other student? Do you want to be below the _first years_?"

I hesitate. "No..."

"Then try again."

I sigh. "_Expectro Patronum_!" This time, a cloud of silvery mist emerges from my wand.

Faveldan nods in approval. "Progress. You have quite a ways to go, but progress."

I work on it for the rest of the morning without much change. Then, after lunch, he teaches me more of the basics. I follow my same nightly routine, and go to bed.

The next few weeks are much the same. Wake up, brief chat with Draco in the hall, school, sneak into bed. I'm learning more, and more, and my mind is on overload. But Faveldan continues to push me hard.


	10. Patronus

It isn't until the end of the first month that I manage to cast a Patronus.

"_Expectro Patronum!_" I've practiced this spell every day, as well as others, but nothing ever happened until- I let out a delighted gasp as a beautiful silver dragon leaps out of my wand. "I did it!" I exclaim. "I actually did it!"

"Well done Amethyst," Faveldan says. "I believe it's time to move on to harder stuff."

I sigh as he hands me a book.

"Animagus. You want me to become an Animagus."

"Of course."

"But I thought you said earlier that it was really difficult, and-"

He waves a hand dismissively. "You must be confused. It's mildly intermediate magic."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Faveldan snaps. "You need to learn this unless you want to be behind all the other sixteen year olds."

I don't want that. "But-"

"We begin now!" He interrupts. I sigh, and get to work.

By the end of the day, I'm exhausted. So much work... So much studying!. I wait in the common room again, but this time when I go to the door, it's locked. What was that spell..?

"_Alohamora._" The lock clicks, and I can move the handle, but the door is barricaded shut. Giggles emit from inside the room. I can't believe this...

I don't want to sleep in the common room. That could get... dangerous. I leave the Slytherin dormitory, and head to where I know the Ravenclaw entrance to be. I might get in trouble. I might not even get in. But their dormitory is the closest, and I'm tired.

"_Round as a dishpan, deep as a cup. And yet, the oceans couldn't fill me up_." A voice says.

A riddle? I know this one, my brother told it to me years ago. My heart sinks a little at the memory of him.

"A colander," I say, my voice flat. A door opens, and I enter the Ravenclaw dorm.

It's much more spacious in here, with windows, and clear air, and light colors. It's so much better than the Slytherin dorms. As I walk down the hall, I wonder what I'm even doing here. It's not like I can hope they'll accept me, right?

"Hello?" Someone's near the entrance. "Oh. You're Amethyst, right? What are you doing here?"

"Yes. I'm-"

"Oh, don't worry. Slytherins are jerks." The girl speaks very quickly. "I'm Ruby. Come with me!"

I stare for a moment, then follow the girl.


	11. The Jewels

Ruby leads me to a large seating area that faces a roaring fire. Four other people who look about my age are sitting near it. Ruby grins at me.

"Believe it or not, I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

"Me?" I ask. "But... Why?"

She grins again and gestures to the teens near the fireplace. "This is Opal." She gestures to a small blonde girl. "Jasper and Garnet," she points to two boys with dark hair, who look like brothers. "And Pyrite." She lastly points to the tall boy with inky black hair.

"Wait a minute..." I say.

"Yep! All gemstones. Literally. No. Joke."

"And you're all friends? That's so..."

"Awesome and unlikely?" Says Jasper.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I brought you here-"

"Because I have a gemstone name?"

"Yeah! Far as I know, we're the only ones with gemstone names at Hogwarts. All in Ravenclaw, 'cept for you. And I like you already. AND the Sorting Hat never said you were a Slytherin, so..."

"What she means to say, is do you want to be part of our club?" Asks Jasper.

"We call ourselves the Jewels," says Garnet.

"Name courtesy of me," says Opal.

I blink. Club? Is it possible I've just made friends? They aren't even staring at me! Well, not for the obvious reasons anyway. I think for a moment, then break out in a smile.

"Of course I'll join!"

"Welcome to the Jewels, Amethyst."


	12. New Friends, New Forms

After one night of talking to the Jewels, I know more about them than anyone else I've ever met. Anyone who's still alive anyway. In the morning, I'm tired, but the happiest I've been since coming here. My joy only increases when I bump into Draco in the hall, as this time we talk for just a few moments longer than usual. It's only about the weather, but I feel like it's a good day. Faveldan is even relatively easy on me. Everything is going well until evening, when I have to face my roommates. Or do I..?

I run inside to snatch a few things before they show up, filling a small bag with my schoolbooks, wand, and a few articles of clothing. I don't pay attention to the cruel words now carved into my bed, or the gooey lump of mashed turnips hidden beneath the pillow. I just grab what I'll need andgo.

Again, the Jewels accept me. Again I stay with them. Again I go without trouble...

Much of the next week is uneventful. I learn what I can, talk to the Jewels at night, and Draco in the morning. Nothing much changes... Until I myself change. Into an Animagus.

Thr first thing I notice is that I'm much, much smaller. I freak out a little, jumping around in my new form, and surprisingly lifting off the ground. Flying.

"A dragon," Faveldan remarks. "Just as I'd suspected."

I glance up at him, unable to speak. English, at least.

"Fly higher. See what you can do."

I hesitate. What if I fall?

"Now!"

I take off higher. I'm used to his mild harshness by now.

"Breathe fire."

I try. A mere spark comes out, but Faveldan seems pleased enough.

"Now land and turn back."

I crash-land, nearly breaking my front legs, and after several attempts, turn back into my human, now exhausted, self.

"Good for today. Keep working on it, but only if no one can see you."

"But why-?"

"You don't want to embarrass yourself, do you?"

I glance at the ground and shake my head. It's the last thing I want to do.

"Next time we'll be working on something else."

"What?" I ask.

"Curses."


End file.
